The present invention relates to a system for positively securing duct wrap on a duct.
Ducting such as air and grease ducts used to carry extremely hot fluids must be wrapped with insulating duct wrap where they are in close proximity to a flammable building surface. They should also be wrapped at any location that could cause burning on an individual working near the duct.
In the past, a duct covering material has been wrapped in multiple layers around a hot fluid carrying duct. Each successive layer must be positioned to partially overlap the layer below it to ensure that wrap there are no gaps through the wrapping and to help prevent the wrap from releasing from the duct. This results in numerous wrap layers which can become quite heavy and bulky. The weight of the wrap can be problematic particularly where the wrap is provided on a vertically extending duct. In this particular situation the wrapping material has a tendency to slide under its own weight downwardly along the duct away from the desired insulating position on the duct.
The present invention relates to a duct and a duct wrap securing system which avoids the problems associated with prior art duct wraps.
More particularly, according to the present invention, a duct is provided with duct wrap receiving means to positively secure wrap on the duct. The receiving means is in the form of a plurality of posts at different locations on and upstanding from the duct. These posts penetrate through and have protruding portions extending beyond the duct wrap. Duct wrap retainers are then fitted on to the protruding portions of the posts to positively secure the wrap on the duct.